Yes or No final chance
by deathangel1996
Summary: Wyatt makes Chris belivie he's going crazy. So Wyatt gives Chris one last chance to join him. what will Chris do? sorry not the best of spelling rated T for vilince and language
1. Chapter 1

Chris was sitting alone in the attic flipping thaw The Book of Shadows to find the next demon that could of turned Wyatt evil. Then he heard footsteps coming right towards him. The next thing he knew is that the sister is in the attic watch the person that Piper threw out the house not even a day ago.

"What the HELL are you doing in my house?" Piper yelled at Chris.

"Piper I know you don't believe me but I need to save Wyatt." Chris said while putting everything back.

"Your right I don't believe you but I said that I want you away from my family." Piper yelled with more anger. She put her hands up and is trying blow up Chris.

But at that moment Wyatt orbed in Chris arms and put up his force field before Piper's magic could hurt Chris. Everyone's mouth was open to what just happen and Wyatt laid his head down on Chris's chest. For a moment everyone just stood there but then Chris pulled Wyatt away from his chest.

"I'm sorry but I can't Wy the **bond** might be reformed and then the world while be lost to darkest forever." Chris said while putting Wyatt in his playpen and said "Don't worry I won't be back at least not alive." So with that Chris orb out and lift the sister wondering two things [one being: that Chris won't be back alive and two being: the bond will be reformed].

Only a few moments of silent went by before Piper said in an angry voice "What the hell did he mean the bond might be reformed."

"I don't know sweetie" Phoebe said trying to comfort her sister "but whatever it is we will find out."

"Yeah Piper we will because I have a spell here to call someone that knows Chris from the future." Paige

"Okay let's get this over with" Piper said

The three sisters started the chant

_Power of the witches raise_

_Come to us across space and time_

_We call you here for knowledge of the future_

_And of our whiteliter Chris_

In the future …

"Dam it Wyatt" a girl shout at the news she just reserved

"Mel you should sleep" a man said pulling the girl in for a hug

"No, Chris never slept so we can stay alive so I won't sleep until Wyatt is good again" Melinda said but then she disappear.

Back in the past…

"Uncle Darrel what the why I'm in the attic." Mel said confused but then turned around "oh that's why I'm here, what year is it?"

"It's 2005 and why did you say uncle Darrel aren't you my daughter." Piper said to her future daughter.

"Thanks and yes I'm your daughter but Darrel is like an uncle to us, do you know someone named Chris?" Mel said turning around.

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" Paige asked to her niece

"Where is he?" Mel asked regarding her aunties question.

"Not here and not coming back in this house I kick him out for a reason" Piper said in an anger voice.

"You kick him out are you fucking stupid" Mel shouted at her mother

"Melinda Payton Halliwell you do not talk to your mother" Leo shouted at his future daughter

"You have no fucking right to tell me what to do." Melinda yelled at her Leo.

"Don't yell at your father like that." Piper said

"He's not my father" Melinda said "Chris"

"Don't you dare call him here" Piper said to her daughter

"You have no right to tell me what to do." Melinda said "Chris I you're in this time come here now"

"No he is not coming here" Piper said in a pissed off voice.

Melinda flipped her family off and said "Christopher Perry Halliwell get here or so help me I will summon your ass"

Then Chris orbed in and said "What do you want Mel?"

Melinda saw that her big brother was crying "Halliwell does that mean he's one of ours?" Phoebe asked

Melinda nodded to her auntie's question "We need to talk Big Brother at Valhalla" and with that Melinda walk over to Chris and shimmer them to Valhalla.

"Oh my god Leo his are son and our baby girl can shimmer" Piper said and all of them stand there watching were the two children were.


	2. Note

Hey everyone sorry that I have not update in a while but I have good reasons. First my best friend died a few weeks ago because of a car crash. Second his twin brother started drugs and cutting himself because he blames himself for his brother's death mainly senesce he was driving the car. Thirdly I was in a play at my school. Lastly school started putting more and more homework on me. But I will try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of weeks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I know little about Charmed

Chapter 2

_At Valhalla_…..

Mel and Chris shimmered into Valhalla. It wasn't long before they were surrounded.

"Fraira" Mel said when she saw her friend that's been missing in the future since Wyatt destroyed Valhalla because they wouldn't join him.

"Melinda, how are you?" Fraira saying as she walked to Mel. As they both gave each other a passionate kiss.

After they broke apart Mel licked her lips then said "I'm doing find and you Fraira?"

"We are doing fine now but if it wasn't for your brother we would be doing better and not be three Valkery (don't know if that's how you spell it) short." Fraira explained to Mel while looking at Chris.

Melinda looked at Chris and said "I think my brother had his reasons to do that, like to save Wyatt, but I will bless three Valkerys so you all can have at less three new Valkery"

"Thank you Melinda" Fraira said then asked "Why did you shimmered in and not orb?"

"Our parents put a no orbing out spell on the attic and I really need to talk to Chris alone right now about future stuff." Mel said to Fraira then started walking while Chris followed.

After a while Chris asked Mel "So what is it about the future?"

"It's about Wyatt" Mel said then sigh and continued "we are all that is left in our family, Chris, Wyatt kill all the rest of them and the resistance is falling apart by the day. I don't know how long they can last."

"That means if I…..I don't s…save…." Chis starter on this before Mel interrupted "If you don't save Wyatt then you are going to have to kill him and if you don't then I will." After she was done she turned her back on Chris.

"Mom and Leo is calling" Chris said to Mel and she nodded.

"I'll be right back, then we can go home" Mel said as she walked back were they just came from.

"Why Wyatt; you use to love me, Mel and our family" Chis whisper out loud to himself.

"Let's go home Chris" Mel said as she walked back to Chris an grabbed his arm then orbed them to the manor.

_At the Manor_….

They both orbed in to the attic.

"Where have you two been" Piper yelled as her two younger children appeared.

"That none of your business Mother" Mel said to Piper as she walked down stairs followed by Chris.

"Yes it is I'm…." Piper said before Mel interrupted "you were never my Mother"

"What do you mean I was not your mother?" Piper asked

"I was raised by demons that's why and I only meet you once when I helped kidnap Chris here' but when I found out how I really was you were well let's just say you left just like aunt Paige and Phoebe. Oh and before you ask why can I shimmer is that I killed another demon and take their power." Mel answered Piper's question.

"Okay so why….. Chris, Mel" Piper said before her kids passed out and dropped on the floor.

'Chris, Mel' is all they heard before completely losing consciousness.

Sorry that it take so long and that it was short. Hoped you liked it please review.


	4. Happy Holiday

I want to say that I won't be putting up any more chapters until next year. So don't worry I will have more chapters up after New Years. So I want to say Merry Christmas or whatever you may celebrate and have a happy New Years.


	5. NOTE 2

I'm sorry to say but I will not be continuing this or any of my other stories. But I am putting them up for Adoption. Massage me if you want to take one or more of my stories off my hands.


	6. NEWS

Hellgirlniki will be taking my two Charmed stories from me. Again I'm sorry I can't continue my stories but I hope the people I give to will make then go far.


End file.
